Experiment 314
by sakurayamakawa
Summary: Five boys are given a special mission and have stood by it for more that 2 years... But one day they are given a special assignment...to destory a laboratory and rescue someone...what happens if that someone can do things that they've only imagined?
1. chapter 1 & 2

Ehehehe.my first gundam fic. Please be gentle.!  
  
Uch, by the way, this fic wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the author Kawsek. Thanks a lot for giving and sharing ideas, kaw's!  
  
I don't own gundam wing or any other anime I've made a fic for!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"DUO!!!!!"  
  
The scream woke up the other 3 occupants of a safe house in Brazil. It was in the middle of the gundam wars and so far 5 individuals have made a staggering difference. Trained by the greatest minds of the known world, these individuals were in reality.mere teenagers.  
  
A door opened and a messy head of chocolate hair peeked out.  
  
Just then, a black blur rushed through the corridor and stirred the wind, and Heero's hair. Before he could even blink, a katana followed the blur and embedded itself into the wall. A stunned and grinning Duo crouched on the floor under it.  
  
At least.he was grinning until he noticed that the blade had nicked the end of his long braid.  
  
"Wu-man! You nicked my hair!!!" he screamed, standing up, only to duck again when a shinai followed the katana.  
  
"I told you not to call me that! And what did you DO my MY hair?!" a very angry Chinese teen stood there, holding another shinai ready to throw at the offensive Duo.  
  
"Aw, Wu-man.It's just dye." Duo said standing up again. Wufei scowled at him. He'd been having the best dream until he started to imagine that his hair was changing color and that someone was in the room with him. He glared at Duo who was clutching the end of his hair.  
  
"Yeah, just dye.PINK DYE!!!" Wufei roared. The whole top of his head was a hot pink color because Duo, that insufferable pansy, decided to play a trick on him.  
  
Another door opened to reveal. an awake and alert red-haired uni-banged European named Trowa and a sleepy blond-haired and blue-eyed Arabian named Quatre.  
  
Quatre rubbed his eyes and, unknowingly, walked straight into the line of fire.just when Wufei decided to unleash his final shinai towards the whining Duo.  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa exclaimed, making Quatre turn towards him. His eyes widened when he saw Heero's hand in front of his face, clutching the dangerous weapon that was directed at him a few seconds ago.  
  
"Oh, god! Thanks, Heero. I didn't even notice it!" Quatre said.  
  
"That's because you're still under the effect of the medication," Heero replied and, dropping the shinai, went back into his room.  
  
Quatre was injured by a piece of shrapnel from an exploding Virgo suit. The shrapnel had gone right through the gundamnium alloy and into the cockpit to pierce his left arm. He was VERY lucky to be alive.  
  
Trowa looked at Wufei, who was standing there in shock, and Duo, who's jaw was on the floor. "Come on, Quatre. You need to rest, especially since we have a mission tomorrow," he said, putting a hand on Quatre's back and trying to lead him back into his room.  
  
Duo padded over to them, after collecting his jaw from the floor, and followed them into the room. He sat down on a chair beside Quatre's bed and watched Quatre get back in while Trowa got something from the bathroom. Probably pills.  
  
"Duo," Quatre said, smiling a little making Duo look at him.  
  
"Yeah, Quat?"  
  
"I can't believe that you dyed his hair pink."  
  
"Well, believe it. 'cause I got a picture!" Duo crowed. Trowa came back into the room and frowned at Duo's noise.  
  
"Duo, please get the mission details from Heero while I give Quatre his medicine and change his bandages," Trowa said moving towards the bed.  
  
"Sure, Tro-tro." Duo grinned and stood up, stretching a bit before sauntering out.  
  
Quatre smiled at Trowa who sighed.  
  
"I keep telling him not to call me that and he still does it. I give up. . .Maybe if I don't react he'll stop," Trowa said while Quatre snickered.  
  
"Aw, come on Tro-tro. You know that you like it! Besides, when have you EVER shown him your reactions?" Quatre asked him.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
'Okay Duo. Mission objectives: get into Heero's room without dying and get the next mission's details. Oh, yeah. And annoy the hell outta Heero or at least get him to show some emotion!' Duo thought, creeping lightly towards Heero's room. He pressed his ear to the door and smirked when he heard the tell-tale clicking of his buddies' 'precious' laptop.  
  
'Good. He's typing.'  
  
Duo slowly reached out to touch the doorknob and carefully twisted it open. He peeped inside.  
  
There was a bed against the wall to the left and a desk to the right. Some odds and ends scattered on the table, most likely maps. The eerie glow of the laptop's screen made Duo curse. There was nobody there.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a piece of cold metal on his forehead. 'Shit,' he thought. 'Busted.'  
  
The door opened to reveal Heero Yuy, in his usual clothing. Green tanktop and black spandex. It hadn't changed ever since he landed on Earth. But of course he changed his clothes! It was just the style that hadn't changed.  
  
Duo grinned up at him. "Um.hi?"  
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked, not taking the gun from his forehead. Duo pushed it away with his hand and stood up straight.  
  
"Ehehehe.I'm here to get the mission details. For everybody except you." Duo put a hand on the back of his head. Heero nodded once before opening the door to let the annoying baka into his room. Duo sighed and walked inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
Thank god he didn't get killed.this time.  
  
He leaned back onto the door and watched as Heero walked over to his desk and sat down. He looked at how fluid his friend's movements were. Oh yeah.Definitely made to kill.  
  
"Here." Heero said, breaking him out of his staring. Heero was holding a huge pile of papers separated into 4 different batches and into folders. It made Duo wonder how long he'd been staring at his 'friend'.  
  
Pushing off the door, Duo made his way over to Heero, his long braid trailing behind him.  
  
"Give each of the other pilots a folder each. There are your names on the front of each separate folder," Heero said, handing the HUGE pile of paper to Duo. He stood up when Duo nodded him an affirmative.  
  
Keeping on his expressionless mask, Heero continued.  
  
"Guidelines.No reading somebody else's paperwork. Punishment is death. Keep the contents to yourself. Take care that nobody, absolutely NOBODY, sees your mission details aside from yourself. That goes even for me.Next.After reading, proper disposal of details is a must. If any of those details got out, the-"  
  
Duo had been growing steadily irritated by Heero's 'speech' and he held it until he exploded. BUT, like typical Duo, he didn't look like he exploded.  
  
"Sheesh, Hee-chan! I know the drill alright? In fact, I think that everybody pretty much knows the drill." Duo smirked at Heero. "What has it been? 3 years now?"  
  
"Since we joined the war, yes, it has."  
  
"Well, don't you think that everybody would know them by now? I mean, you can't go that long without memorising them!"  
  
"Well, just go give them the details. The mission is tomorrow, do you accept?"  
  
"Of course! What was it again?" Duo said, walking to the door a hand stroking his chin.  
  
"What was. . .what?" Heero asked, a little confused.  
  
"That thing you always say. . .oh yeah, Ninmu ryokai!" Duo had only a second to dive through the door before a gunshot hit the spot where he would have been.  
  
He snickered at his friend's reaction.  
  
'But is he really my friend?' he thought, making his way back to Quatre's room.  
  
~II~  
  
The next day, all the gundam pilots were up early. They all made the routine checks on their mobile suits before heading out to accomplish their mission. They wondered why all of them were being sent on such a seemingly simple mission.  
  
They were to infiltrate a research facility in northern Russia and destroy all the data they had gathered. Also, they were supposed to rescue a young girl if they were to find her there.  
  
"A young girl?" Duo asked. "Geez, what are these old geezers doing?! First they train boys to go into battle, now they're training GIRLS?!"  
  
"We don't know that for sure yet, Duo. It might be just an important prisoner or something. . ." Quatre replied.  
  
Duo snorted. "Yeah right, and I'm the Prime Minister."  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, the braided baka is right. The doctors would never tell us to compromise our identity just to save someone. . .Not even Relena is that important," Wufei said.  
  
They were flying across the country so fast that all the people below could see was a blur.  
  
"Hn, as long as it isn't Relena I will follow orders." Heero said.  
  
Duo laughed. "AH! Finally, you show us what you think of her. Funny though, I thought that you actually liked her a couple of years back. . ."  
  
"I personally think that she is a screeching banshee. . ." Trowa commented.  
  
"Wow! Tro-tro actually made a comment! Take cover the world is coming to an end!!!" Duo wailed making the others, except Heero and Trowa, laugh.  
  
"Really, Duo." Quatre said.  
  
"Nah, the world can't end until a couple of pretty unbelievable things happen first."  
  
"And what is that?" Wufei asked.  
  
"For the world to end, Heero would have to kiss me, Trowa would fuck Cathy, Quatre would find a girl, Wufei would stop screaming about injustice and women and would settle down with Sally and last of all-" Duo said, counting the things off on his fingers but was cut off by four angry voices.  
  
"DUO!!!" all of the other four pilots shouted, which was pretty amazing considering that Trowa and Heero never did.  
  
"Woah, I guess I should do shit like that more often if it gets a rise like that out of Heero and Trowa too. . ." Duo said, thinking aloud.  
  
"That wasn't funny," Quatre protested.  
  
"Injustice!!!" Wufei yelled.  
  
". . ."said Trowa and last but not the least. . .  
  
"Omae o kuros," Heero stated, pointing a laser at Deathscythe. Duo saw it just in time to swerve but Deathscythe was still shot on the arm. Just a graze though, nothing too serious. . .  
  
"Gods HEERO!!!" Duo screamed. "Now, Death'll be complaining all week!!!"  
  
"Death?" Quatre asked, sounding a little confused.  
  
"Yeah, he won't stop yapping about me not being able to avoid that hit. I'd stay away from him for a while if I were you, Hee-chan. . ." Duo said, not sounding a bit serious.  
  
"Hn," was all the response he got.  
  
They landed in a bare tundra and swept the surrounding area for their enemies. They were confused when they didn't find anything except the lab which was underground. They'd have to attack it without their mobile suits. . .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-* 


	2. chapter 3

Hi I'm back! What?! 2 reviews? Just TWO lousy reviews?! *starts crying*  
  
*sniff* alright. Fine, don't review. . .see if I care. . .*goes off to cry in her sister's room*  
  
Disclaimer: I don' own it aight?!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
~III~  
  
Duo checked his gun one last time before glancing at the other pilots. . .his buddies. If you could call them that. . .  
  
Quatre and Trowa were up in Sandrock's cockpit, supposedly to fix something. Duo grinned.  
  
'I know what you're DOING. . .' he sang in his head and sighed as he caught sight of Heero packing his laptop in a small backpack. 'Shessh! You'd think he's going on a trip or something. . .'  
  
Wufei was polishing his sword. "You never know when you might need another weapon" was his excuse to bring it.  
  
Quatre and Trowa stepped out of the cockpit and jumped down to face their friends. Heero looked their group over.  
  
"Alright, let's go. We'll stick together the whole time. No use getting caught separated or anything. . ." he said, tucking his gun into the back of his shorts before moving towards the small metal overhang that was the entrance to the lab.  
  
When they reached it, Heero brought out his laptop and tried hacking into the system to get the door to open. Duo just brushed him aside and picked the lock open. Heero glared at him when the door opened in less than a minute. Duo just grinned.  
  
The went in, the metal corridors suspiciously empty. Empty that is until they came upon a lone scientist that tried to shoot them. Heero reached for his gun and shot him between the eyes. They'd had no choice. . .  
  
As they moved on again, Quatre's vision began to swim. A voice rang in his head, asking for help. He fell to his knees and held his head. Trowa rushed over to him and the whole group stopped.  
  
"Are you okay Quat?" he asked. Duo and the others came nearer, wondering what was wrong with Quatre. Even Heero. . .  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Quatre said, gripping Trowa's arm to help him up. He looked around at his friends and took a few steps forward.  
  
"If you can make it then let's go. We have to finish the mission," Heero said and he walked ahead. Duo followed him, shaking his head.  
  
'This place feel's weird. . . Like I should know something about it. . .'Duo thought. They came to an intersection and took their time deciding which way to go.  
  
'Damn. . .We should take the right one. . .'he thought. Out loud he said, "Guys, take the right one. There's something in the room at the end of the corridor."  
  
Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and Heero stared at him.  
  
"What?" Duo asked, noticing how they were looking at him.  
  
"How do you know that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I dunno. I just do. . ."  
  
"Let's go then. . ." Wufei said. They turned right and walked until they reached a huge metal door at the end of the corridor.  
  
"How do we open it?" Quatre asked, looking at the door. It didn't have any handles or anything. Just a black square on the wall beside it. Duo walked up to the wall and put his hand on the black thing. It flashed red then green before turning blue. A siren sounded, much like the one when the suits were self-destructing. And the door opened, all seven layers of metal.  
  
Wufei's eyes bugged out at what he saw when the steam cleared. The siren had stopped when the last metal layer had opened. Tubes. . .Huge tubes with a strange blue liquid in it. The room was huge and was lined with the tubes.  
  
But that wasn't the reason that Wufei's eyes had bugged out. People. . .Or rather, parts of them. Chest, head, arms and legs. All of that floated in the many different tubes.  
  
They went in and Duo gasped. . .just as Quatre collapsed on the floor.  
  
The pilots didn't know where to turn. . .Finally, they decided that Quatre needed their help more. Duo could handle himself. At least, that's what Wufei and Trowa thought. Heero just stood still.  
  
Duo couldn't believe it.  
  
'After all these years. . .' he thought, approaching the very last tube that sat next to a big lab computer. There was a girl in it, barely dressed with an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Her long hair floated in the blue water and her hands had wires tied to them.  
  
He came forward and touched the glass with his right hand, the palm wide open. The glass glowed and it opened, splashing blue water all over Duo and releasing the girl. She fell forward, the wires from her hands disappearing.  
  
The others raised their heads and gasped. Duo removed the mask from the girls face and caressed her face, tucking her bangs behind her ears.  
  
'Megumi. . .' he thought, looking at her face and long blue hair.  
  
'Brother. . .' came an answer, ringing inside his head. He smiled, the tears falling down his face as the others looked on.  
  
& ~ * * * ~ & ~ * * * ~ & ~ * * * ~ &  
  
Domo Arigato Mina-san for reading my fic. . . 


	3. chapter 4

Wow, thank you so much for the lovely reviews. But I'm afraid I can't actually tell you what's gonna happen since that'll ruin the story for ya. But you'll find out. . . eventually. . .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
'Megumi. . .' he thought, looking at her face and long blue hair.  
  
'Brother. . .' came an answer, ringing inside his head. He smiled, the tears falling down his face as the others looked on.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Quatre, are you alright?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Pain. That girl's mind is in so much pain. . ." he replied.  
  
Heero walked over to Duo, hi gun in his hand. Duo heard the telltale click of the gun being taken off of safety. He looked up to see a gun pointed at Megumi, the girl in his lap. His eyes widened.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he yelled, standing up with Megumi nestled in his arms.  
  
"She is causing pain. She must be eliminated," Heero said, aiming at her in a certain way so he wouldn't hit Duo when he fired. He pulled the trigger but the bullet only hit another tank, shattering it. Duo and Megumi were gone, Duo moving at the last second. Heero looked around him in confusion.  
  
"Back here. . . If you ever, EVER try to hurt her again, I WILL NOT hesitate to kill you," Duo said from in front of the computer, still carrying Megumi. "That goes for all of you," he said, glaring at them. "We were ordered to rescue her if she was here and I would've done it with or WITHOUT orders. GOT IT?!"  
  
He turned around, confident that they wouldn't shoot. Duo put her down on the floor, her back leaning on the computer.  
  
Duo's fingers flew over the keyboard until a map appeared on the screen with a green light blinking on the spot in the upper right corner. He downloaded the co-ordinates onto a blank disk before setting the self- destruct mechanism.  
  
Alarms sounded as Duo picked Megumi back up. He turned to face the others.  
  
"We have 10 minutes to get our tails outta here. Follow me. . ." he said coolly before dashing out the door. Trowa carried Quatre and quickly followed him, Wufei and Heero hot on his trail.  
  
Duo was standing I front of his Deathscythe Hell when the others got outside. They looked at him worriedly before he turned to them.  
  
"Get in your Gundams and get as far away as possible. When that baby blow's you won't even see the ashes. . ." he said, turning back to face his Gundam.  
  
"What about you? This is no way to die Maxwell!" Wufei yelled at him.  
  
"I'll be fine. Now leave!" he yelled back. The others got into their Gundams and flew away as far as possible like Duo said, using their newly installed jet packs.  
  
Duo's eyes began to glow a bright purple, even the whites. Deathscythe Hell's cockpit and head sensor glowed red for a bit before it moved and scooped them up into it's palm. The cockpit opened and Duo stepped inside, bringing Megumi with him. His eyes turned back to their original color and hi piloted his suit outta there as fast as he could, heading straight back towards Brazil. . .  
  
& ~ * * * ~ & ~ * * * ~ & ~ * * * ~ &  
  
Another big thanks for reading and reviewing!!! ( 


	4. chapter 5a

Wow, thank you so much for the lovely reviews. But I'm afraid I can't actually tell you what's gonna happen since that'll ruin the story for ya. But you'll find out. . . eventually. . .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo stepped into the room and four pairs of eyes immediately locked onto his figure. He was still carrying Megumi, that girl he'd saved from the lab.  
  
"Did you put up your shields, Quatre?" he asked sitting down on the couch opposite the others and laying Megumi's head in his lap.  
  
Quatre's mouth fell open. "How did-?"  
  
"I know? I just figured out that you're an empath with a 'Space Heart'. Go figure. . . I just know a lot of stuff about empaths. . .enough to know that they can put up shields that can protect them from anything that's mental and emotional from other beings. . . heck, they can even protect themselves from themselves!"  
  
Suddenly, Megumi started moving, her eyes opening. They were blurry but she blinked that away to see a familiar face looking down at her.  
  
"Shin? Brother, is that you?" she asked, reaching up to touch his face. Duo smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Yeah Meggie. It's me. You're safe now. . ."  
  
"BROTHER?!" the other Gundam pilots exclaimed. Quatre, who'd been taking a sip of his water, choked and had a coughing fit. Trowa patted him on the back, not even bothering to take his eyes off of Duo and his so called sister. It was too shocking.  
  
& ~ * * * ~ & ~ * * * ~ & ~ * * * ~ & oh well, I have too much homework and this is my only escape. I regret that it can only be a while before I have to get back on it. By the way, my parents got on my back about me and my computer habits so. . .yeah, I have to use the computer at school or my friends'. . .that is, if she's feeling generous enough to help me update. Sorry for the delay. . . and the short chapters. . . 


	5. chapter 5b: continuation

I actually have close to no idea at all how this story will go. . .it pretty much writes itself. . .  
  
By the way, this is the second part of chapter 5 but I sorta got to lazy and didn't type it out in time to make that chapter.  
  
& ~ * * * ~ & ~ * * * ~ &  
~ * * * ~ &  
  
"Yeah, Megumi's my sister. . .one of my remaining relatives," Duo said. Quatre suddenly understood why Duo had reacted like that in the lab.  
  
"And Heero tried to kill her. . . No wonder you were so mad!"  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Trowa stated.  
  
"But I thought that you were and orphan on L-2?" Heero asked, confused but not really willing to show it.  
  
"We were. Meggie here and my other relative were captured just days before Doctor G took me in. He actually promised that I could find them on my free time." Duo's mouth tightened into a grim line. "The people who took them didn't want me. They'd knocked me out when I'd tried to protect them and I haven't seen them since. I'll even bet that no one but me could recognise them!"  
  
"Them?" Quatre asked but was cut off by a gruff comment from Wufei stating that 'the onna' and 'the baka' looked nothing alike so he didn't see how they could be related, much less siblings.  
  
At this point Megumi butted into the conversation. She was getting tired of the way that Chinese guy was staring at her body. . .  
  
"Excuse me but I need to talk to Shin. As for the way I look. . . I used to have hair just like Shin's and my eyes were originally green but the chemical they first put me in altered my features. They took me out of that first tank 5 years ago. . ."  
  
"Oh, well. . .guys, we need to fix dinner anyway. Megumi, thank you for sharing with us some of your past and you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like. Come on Trowa, lets go move these guys' lazy butts," Quatre said, pulling Trowa up. He was still curious and wanted to know more but sensed that this was not the time. Hence the other Gundam pilots unfortunate experience in learning how to cook. . .Quatre style!  
  
Megumi looked at her brother as soon as they were gone from the room.  
  
"Well, you've changed!" they both exclaimed together. They laughed and hugged each other tightly. "Just ta tell ya Shin, I don't like this illusion that you've cast. . ."  
  
"What illusion Meggie?" He asked innocently. Megumi threw a throw pillow at his head.  
  
"That one!"  
  
"Oh yeah. I know ya don't like it but. . .they're all guys Meg. And I can beat them at stuff. . .guys don't like that."  
  
"Fine, I'll keep your illusion but you have to let it go once we're together in private. You're lucky that I called you brother in front of them!"  
  
"Yeah. . .if you hadn't remembered. . .Shessh, what a mess!"  
  
"Anyway," she said, moving closer to him. "Can you loan me some clothes? It's sorta getting cold and I didn't like that guy staring at me. . ."  
  
"Sure, by the way. . .I found Angel. We'll go get her back tonight." She laughed and squealed, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Oh Shin! I missed her and you so much! I'm glad we're gonna be a real family again!"  
  
"Yeah me too, Meg. . .Me too. . ."  
  
& ~ * * * ~ & ~ * * * ~ & ~ * * * ~ &  
  
so sorry. . . I know that it was kinda short and for that I apologise! 


	6. chapter 6

I actually have close to no idea at all how this story will go. . .it pretty much writes itself. . .  
  
By the way, this is the second part of chapter 5 but I sorta got to lazy and didn't type it out in time to make that chapter.  
  
& ~ * * * ~ & ~ * * * ~ &  
~ * * * ~ &  
  
Megumi stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing one of Duo's tank tops, a navy blue one to match her hair and eyes, and loose black pants.  
  
Duo was currently in his bathroom, supposedly changing clothes. She shook her head, smiling slightly. She'd never get over the way his face looked when he was looking for a bra she could wear. He was so embarrassed and she wouldn't give him a break, asking all sorts of personal questions the whole time.  
  
He's finally snapped at her when she started on his sex life. Lord, was his face ever red! She laughed so hard until her stomach hurt.  
  
She touched her belly, her smile widening. It still hurt but maybe that was because her 'brother' had finally thrown a thunder ball at her to shut her up.  
  
The toilet flushed and brought her out of her musings. Duo leaned on the door frame of the bathroom, looking her over carefully.  
  
"Not bad, baby sis. Wufei'll definitely like that!" he teased, making her blush hotly.  
  
"Honestly Shinigami!" she fumed, turning to him. "I do not like that baka Chinese otoko! He's nothing but a man and I don't like the way he was looking at me earlier."  
  
Duo instantly sobered. "What way?"  
  
"Disgust."  
  
He burst out laughing and turned to go out, stopping before he opened the door.  
  
"Don't call me Shinigami here to much, Shinimegami. They call me Duo Maxwell, and YOU are Megumi Maxwell as Angel will be Angel Maxwell when she gets here," he said seriously.  
  
"Why Maxwell?"  
  
"After Father Maxwell. You remember him don't ya? Nice old guy with the nun, Sister Helen, always tagging along."  
  
"Oh! FATHER Maxwell. Of course I remember him! He took us to the orphanage."  
  
"Wasn't his fault that he didn't get Angel. . ."  
  
"I told him to wait a few minutes but he just dragged us away!"  
  
"And we had to go back for her later. I know Meggie. I was there!"  
  
"I still think that he should have listened to me. . ."  
  
"A 5 year old girl?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"That's what I thought. Just do it sis, doesn't matter where the name came from, a name is a name."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Duo left the room and immediately started laughing again, heading towards the kitchen. He spotted Wufei cutting vegetables with his sword and laughed even harder.  
  
Wufei glared at him.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Maxwell?" he demanded, pointing his sword at Duo. Unfortunately, the carrot he'd been cutting stuck to the blade, making Duo laugh harder.  
  
"My sister's got it in for you dude. She didn't like the was you were staring at her. Try not to be alone with her," Duo warned when he'd stopped laughing. Wufei glared at him again turning back to the vegetables.  
  
"And what, pray tell, can an onna do to harm me?" he asked gruffly.  
  
Duo grinned. "Don't you dare underestimate her. She's an even better Tiger than YOU!!!" he said, laughing again. Finally, Quatre shoved him out of the kitchen while he dodged the numerous vegetables thrown his way.  
  
Heero smirked. Trust the braided baka to anger Wufei yet again. Though, he DID make life interesting. . .  
  
& ~ * * * ~ & ~ * * * ~ &  
~ * * * ~ &  
  
so sorry. . . I know that it was kinda short and for that I apologise! 


	7. chapter 7

Random things. . . got nothing to say today. . . might as well write and eat some hay. . .  
  
& ~ * * * ~ & ~ * * * ~ &  
~ * * * ~ &  
  
Megumi smiled as she came down the stairs. Duo was lying on the couch in the living room, grinning when he felt her probe his mind. He hoped up and winked at her.  
  
"We'll leave after dinner," he told her, guiding her to the kitchen. Even though she could find it on her own, he didn't want her to probe any one's mind. They'd probably just give her a headache.  
  
She looked at him curiously.  
  
"Dinner?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I sorta got attached to food. And Quatre cooks like a gourmet!" Meggie laughed at Duo's ecstatic face while he thought of all the things Quatre could cook.  
  
"Man, is Angel ever going to get a shock. . ." she mumbled, still grinning.  
  
"Oh yeah. Meggie, no powers as long as possible around here. These guys are. . . different. They aren't normal. . ."  
  
She nodded, somber. "I'll try. *grin* 'bro'. . ."  
  
He groaned. "Don't tell anyone Meggie. And remind Angel when she gets here. . ."  
  
"Can do."  
  
& ~ * * * ~ & ~ * * * ~ &  
~ * * * ~ &  
  
sorry for the short chappie!!! Don't cut my head off! PLEASE!!! 


	8. chapter 8

Cherry: Ohayou minna-san!  
  
Sakura: *grumble* Like anyone can understand you.  
  
Cherry: Ha! They can under stand me perfectly. Besides, you're not even supposed to be here! it's not within your 'realm of experience'.  
  
Tina[ME!]: Calm down girls! Unless ya'll want me to send Fox away for the month?!  
  
Cherry & Sakura: WHAT?! NO!!!  
  
Sakura: Please Tina, don't! It'll be sooo boring and I would have nothing to do but hit you all day!  
  
Cherry: Yeah, please? I promise to type a new chapter for 'Experiment' tonight! Just don't send Foxy-boy away!!!  
  
Cherry & Sakura: WE'LL BE GOOD!!!  
  
Tina: *smiles* Works like a charm every time. Like I would really send my Fox away.  
  
Fox: *enters the room just in time to hear her* Why Tina-sama! I didn't know you felt that way about me. why don't we go to your room and. have fun???  
  
Tina: *glomps Fox* SURE! *glares at Cherry & Sakura* And I still want that chapter out tonight!  
  
Both: HAI!  
  
Tina: *grins*but! if you're good, I just might, MIGHT mind you! , consider letting you guys sleep in my bed tonight.*Fox carries her out of the room*  
  
Sakura: and her bed is really nice and-  
  
Cherry: *drags Sakura away* Here goes the next chappie. have fun!  
  
Sakura:* voice fading* and the sheets are white and there are stuffed animals with real fur and some really cool curtains with-  
  
& ~ * * * ~ & ~ * * * ~ &  
~ * * * ~ &  
  
"Can do." Megumi grinned at him. "Sooo, what's he like?"  
  
Duo facefaulted and turned away to hide the blush on his cheeks. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Su~re. That's why you were checking out his body from your spot on the couch. And you told me not to use MY powers. . ." She poked his side, making him jump and look at her. "Sheesh. What a hypocrite you've become. . ." she said mournfully as she ducked the lunge aimed at her head.  
  
"Shut. Up!" Duo growled, standing up and dusting his shirt off.  
  
"Oh come on!" Megumi said, crossing her arms over her chest. "At least tell me his name! It's not like I'm gonna steal him or anything. . .You know that!"  
  
Duo sighed and dragged her into the kitchen. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them. Which was pretty funny, considering that Quatre was holding a spoon in front of his mouth to taste the soup and since he was bent over. . . Let's just say that Trowa couldn't resist.  
  
"Um. . .maybe you should get a room?" Megumi suggested, sweatdropping at the two beside the stove. Quatre blushed and smacked Trowa lightly on the arm before smiling warmly at her.  
  
"Megumi, right?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed a chair. Handing it to Duo, she sat on the wooden table instead while he turned the chair around so that he could rest his arms on it. Sitting Indian-style on the table, she placed her hands on her knees and looked at the one called Quatre carefully.  
  
"Well, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner and these are, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang," he said, pointing to each one as he said their names.  
  
"Isn't it supposed to be Yuy, Heero and Chang, Wufei?" she asked, propping her chin on her hand.  
  
Wufei was surprised. 'How did the Onna know how to say our names?' he thought.  
  
"How did you know that the last name goes first?" Heero asked, unknowingly saving Wufei from suffering the 'indignity' of having to ask her himself.  
  
Megumi looked at Heero, taking him in, before glancing at her brother out of the corner of her eye.  
  
'So that's him. . . I have to admit, he does have a nice body. . .' she thought looking Heero up and down. He was just beginning to get uncomfortable when she nodded.  
  
"Did Duo ever call himself anything in Japanese before?" she asked him. He nodded.  
  
"Yes. He calls himself the Shinigami. Although I doubt that the real Shinigami would like being impersonated by such a baka. . ." Heero replied.  
  
Megumi grinned.  
  
"We learned a few languages when we were young." she explained.  
  
The others turned in wonder to Duo who was starting to fidget.  
  
"But he had his training. YOU didn't undergo any of our training. . ." Quatre said, confused.  
  
"You see. . ." Megumi began.  
  
& ~ * * * ~ & ~ * * * ~ &  
~ * * * ~ &  
  
Cherry: alright, another short chappie but I couldn't help it! I had to make this in 30 mins for crying out loud!  
  
Sakura: *still talking about Tina's bed*  
  
Cherry: Will some decent soul SHUT HER UP!!!!  
  
//BONK!// 


	9. chapter 9: sorry!

"You see. . ." Megumi began. & ~ * * * ~ & ~ * * * ~ &  
~ * * * ~ &  
  
"Duo and I were both trained... besides, we didn't exactly live in the best place in town when we were kids. You found me in the lab remember? They were planning to use me against you guys. THAT'S why your mission was so important. They knew that Duo would never fight me and if I was under their control... I would have killed him, killing myself in the process."  
  
Everyone, except Megumi, were surprised. Wufei's jaw dropped, Trowa let go of Quatre and Quatre's spoon went into the soup, lost to them forever. Unless they wanted to burn their fingers! Heero fidgeted, uncomfortable with the feeling of surprise, and Duo was amazed.  
  
'I didn't know that she could think of a story that fast... She must've had practice over the years...' Duo thought, tilting his head forward so no one could see his eyes because of his bangs. He looked at his sister...  
  
The silence dragged on...  
  
Megumi, uncomfortable with the silence, hopped off the table and dusted off her pants. That effectively snapped everyone back into motion.  
  
"Can we eat yet?" she whined, looking at Duo. He chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"Don't look at me, baby sis... Quatre's in charge."  
  
She looked at Quatre seriously for a second before nodding. "It suits you. When can we eat???" she asked, squirming.  
  
Quatre chuckled at the girl's antics and stepped away from the stove. "In a little while, cheri. The food will be ready soon."  
  
"YAY!" Megumi cheered, dancing around the table before kissing Duo on the cheek and dancing out the door.  
  
"That is one weird onna... NOW I see the resemblance Maxwell..." Wufei muttered. Quatre and Duo laughed. 


	10. chapter 10

After lunch...  
  
Duo knocked on his bedroom door, listening intently to any sounds that might come from inside.  
  
Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch.  
  
He pressed his ear to the door, trying to see if his hearing was just failing him. Suddenly, the door was wrenched open and he fell inwards along with it, landing unceremoniously at his sister's feet.  
  
Megumi grinned down at him.  
  
"Hey big bro... How many fish did you catch?" she asked, hauling him to his feet and closing the door behind them.  
  
Duo grinned back, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, not many," he said, moving to his closet that was beside the bathroom door. Springs groaned in protest and he turned to see Megumi stretched out on the bed. Closing the closet, he placed his hand on the bathroom knob before pausing and smirking at his sister.  
  
"I see you're enjoying the bed. Why don't you reinforce it before it totally gives out on us 'cause of your big butt?" he teased. Megumi narrowed her eyes at him as he quickly ducked into the safety of the bathroom to escape from the flying pillows aimed at his head.  
  
"I do not have a big butt! Shinigami has the big butt! And she likes Heero Yuy!!!" Megumi screamed, jumping on the bed.  
  
She finally calmed down enough to find Duo's laptop which was hidden under the bed. She grinned, while standing on her hands and looking down at the small computer with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
Quickly opening it, she scanned it for anything incriminating that she could use against her sister/brother.  
  
Just as the door to the bathroom opened to reveal Duo drying his hair with a towel, she found something VERY incriminating indeed.  
  
"Hello, what's this?" she said, catching his attention. Seeing his laptop in his sister's clutches, he dove for it but she jumped up and ran to escape his wrath. Duo snarled, actually worried that Megumi might have found something. He chased after her as she ducked out the door and jumped the stairs, only to turn back and stick her tongue out at him.  
  
Wufei watched the proceedings with interested eyes from his position on the couch. So much for watching TV...  
  
He was interested in this onna that could jump down a whole flight of stairs, end up uninjured with a laptop clutched in her arms. Even Nataku, his dear departed Nataku, would have trouble doing that. And Wufei always DID admire a strong onna...  
  
"Megumi!" Duo snarled... jumping the stairs after her. She ran circle's around Wufei, her brother a hair's length away from catching her.  
  
She dashed to another room with him hot on her tail, their long braids trailing after them. Duo wasn't about to grab her hair. He knew from experience how much that hurt...  
  
Now that they were reduced to mere blurs... Wufei could really see the resemblance. If not for the coloring, he would have had a hard time to tell them apart.  
  
It's like they had the same body, not just the same build and length of hair, but the same speed and muscular workings as well.  
  
Strange... usually that would only be the case with indentical's... and even then, not to this extent...  
  
Very strange indeed...  
  
Just then, he heard a loud screech and yell, signalling that someone had either caught somebody or there had been an accident. Either way...  
  
Nataku protect him from crazy siblings...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, here's the next chapter. Hopefully, you aren't TOO disappointed in me. Not enought to stop reviewing anyway... Please??? Please review! OH! And remember... IT AIN'T MINE!!!  
  
Love and Huggles,  
  
Sakura 


	11. chapter 11

"And THIS… is DeathScythe Hell but I call him Death for short."

Megumi looked up, awed at the large hunk of metal in front of her. Not that she would EVER call Death that to his face. She knew better than that…

"Hey pretty guy…" she whispered. "I'm Shinimegami."

The eyes of the Gundam glowed a bright green for a moment before it moved a huge metal hand to hover near her head. A finger extended and Death started to pet Megumi's hair lightly, tickling her into giggling softly.

"Nice to meet you too, Death. Thanks for taking care of Shi over here while Angel and I couldn't."

"Hey!" Duo protested. "I can take care of myself, ya know! And I'm older than you, anyway…"

Megumi turned and grinned only to gasp as she was scooped up into Death's large hand.

"I like you too, but what do you think of the crush Shi has on that guy, Heero?" she said, sitting cross-legged on the Gundanium metal palm to look into Death's green eyes.

The eyes flashed and she was instantly bombarded with thousands of pictures of battles already past in her head.

She laughed and patted the thumb sympathetically as she stood up slowly.

"He's that bad huh? Don't worry, buddy… I feel your pain." And she jumped off, landing with hardly a sound even though the fall was more than 20 feet high. Duo frowned and crossed his arms over his chest as Megumi dusted herself off.

"No fair, Death…" he whined at his Gundam. "You're supposed to be on MY side… not Meggie's!"

The Gundam's eyes flashed once before going out completely, giving the Gundam equivalent of a shrug.

"Traitor!" he told it before turning to his sister who was grinning at him rather wickedly.

"So… You shot him in the leg when you first met…" she drawled, smirking when he blushed. "You must've really liked him then… if you didn't kill someone you thought was your enemy at the time."

"Shut UP Meggie!" Duo growled.

"Why? This is fun!"

"Because you are in serious danger of getting a frizzy head of hair and being roasted to a crisp."

Megumi made a face.

"Ooh! I'm soo scared… Shi-ni-ga-mi's losing her temper!" she sing-songed loudly while twirling around Duo.

"And YOU are going to lose something else before I'M done with you," he threatened.

Megumi stopped twirling and stuck her tongue out at him, giving him a nice juicy raspberry.

"Make me, you wuss!" she dared.


End file.
